fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Caesar
, Seazer |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human (Archanean) |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Fates (DLC) |firstseen =Chapter 8: Port Warren (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Chapter 7, Book 1 (Mystery of the Emblem) Chapter 6x: Mercenary Squad |firstjoined =Chapter 7: The Scarlet Swordsman (New Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Mercenary |mirage = |voiceby = }} Caesar is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. He was omitted in Book 2 of the original Mystery of the Emblem, but returns in its remake. Profile A mercenary hired to protect Port Warren, along with his partner Radd. He also has a sick unseen sister whom he tries to earn money for by taking jobs as a hired sword. Shadow Dragon Caesar appears in Chapter 8 along with Radd when Grustian soldiers surround the port. He gives Marth information about Grust's soldiers being gathered from fortresses located to the north, and not to remain in the port for too long. He also notes that the fortress which the enemy commander resides is left unguarded, which is the best place to strike. He and Radd then stays with the army until the War of Shadows ends. According to his ending, Caesar disappeared without a trace and history loses track of him after the war. Since he does not appear at all in the second half of the original Mystery of the Emblem, it is possible that he may have left permanently for an unknown destination or simply chosen not to aid the prince again. It is possible that he continued his career elsewhere as a mercenary or was offered a position in the military of another country. New Mystery of the Emblem Caesar returns in the remake as an exclusive character that was cut from the original book 2. He and Radd appear in Chapter 6x commanding a Mercenary Squad that was hired by Legion of the Assassins to eliminate the Marth and Altean army. While the trap he set was a success, the mercenary squad is eventually defeated and the battle concludes him persuaded by Kris to rejoin the army, in which he does, in return to earn gold once they reclaim Altea. When the War of Heroes is over, history loses track of him once more and it is suggested that Caesar either returns to live with his sister or dies in a battle. Personality A little more of Caesar's character has been developed as the remake of Book 2. Caesar cares deeply for his ill sister and will do anything to earn gold to help nurse her, even if it meant selling his soul to the devil. The medicine his sister requires is expensive, and the mercenary salary Caesar earns is not enough to pay for his sister's health, which explains why he takes on harder jobs far away from his home such as fighting with the Altean army to earn a higher payment. In his support conversation with Kris, Caesar is shown to be reading a book about tactics many times to help enhance his strategies on the battlefield, which explains why his group of mercenary squad was capable of putting up a fight against the Altean army, despite their disadvantages. Kris noted the mercenary squad he commanded against them were not even suited to fight an army, and yet, they were each capable on fighting as if they were an elite one-man army. Despite this, Caesar may lack preparation as he knew his mercenary squad would be defeated eventually, before the battle even began. He understood the concept of Marth selecting the most suitable soldiers and arming them with the right equipment to claim victory, something Caesar himself couldn't prepare for. He is shown to be quite knowledgeable as stated by Kris. Caesar tells Kris that there is more to a mercenary's life than just fighting in wars, such as learning foreign languages and escorting ships. It could be hinted that he could have traveled to Valentia while performing these jobs. He is also good friends with Radd and the two are often together. Caesar also acts as a mentor to him and can be quite strict. He tries to give Radd advice based on the information learned from the book he owns because they are fighting in a war, and that he is going to need it, which Radd has a hard time with because he is not good at learning by reading, but only by actions (or it could possibly be because the book is written in a different language, it could be hard for him to understand). He also tells Radd that all the fighting style Radd uses on the battlefield must not always rely on what is written in the book, but his strength also comes from within his instincts. Because of this, Radd often looks up to him because he is always giving it is all on learning new things such as observing how each soldier fights on the field and sparing with them to learn new techniques. Despite all this, Caesar sees potential in Radd, noting to himself that his swordplay is improving after each battle in their final support conversation. He even mumbles to himself that even he might fall behind him. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Recruitment *Chapter 8: Automatically from the start. Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |30% |30% |20% |10% |30% |20% |0% |} Promotion Overview In ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Mystery of the Emblem, Caesar starts off fairly under-leveled when he joins; however, given that he has low growth rates and base stats, he may not be able to keep up his offense well, even when trained. Despite having lower stats than Caesar, Radd has higher growth rates, though Ogma or Navarre are both more well-rounded. Although he has weaker potential than the other mercenaries, Caesar is still usable if the player desires to have him on their team and levels him up accordingly. ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment *Chapter 7: Automatically from the start. Base Stats *Note: Caesar only appears in Book 1. Growth Rates |80% |30% |30% |20% |10% |30% |10% |3% |} Promotion Gains Support Bonus None Overview Caesar functions more or less identically to his NES counterpart. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment *Chapter 8: Automatically from the start. Base Stats Growth Rates 'Mercenary/'''Hero |90% |40% |0% |35% |45% |20% |15% |0% |} Reclassing Options |-|Knight/General= |90% |35% |0% |30% |25% |20% |40% |0% |} |-|Fighter/Warrior= |110% |60% |0% |25% |35% |20% |10% |0% |} |-|Hunter/Horseman= |70% |40% |0% |25% |50% |20% |15% |0% |} |-|Pirate/Berserker= |110% |60% |0% |25% |35% |20% |10% |0% |} |-|Dark Mage/Sorcerer= |50% |5% |30% |30% |45% |20% |0% |25% |} Support Bonus Supports *Radd Supported by *Radd Overview In Shadow Dragon, Caesar is an effective unit to use, even in his base class, due to his improved growth rates and versatility with his Reclassing options. Although he requires some training at first since he starts off at a fairly low level, he can grow quickly and stay strong if he is given some time to gain level ups and catch up. A jack-of-all-trades, Caesar’s Reclassing options (set B) are viable since he retains his high HP, Strength and Speed growths in most of his other classes. In particular, he is noted to be one of the best candidates for Dark Mage, along with Cord, because they have higher growth rates in magic. Another good option is Horseman, since he is very likely to cap speed and strength. Although he might not cap speed, he will probably be very close to cap it, giving only 1 or maximum 2 speedwings for him to cap speed, thus making him one of the best units, since Horsemen's 30 speed cap, and using bows and swords give them a good advantage, and are probably better than Swordmasters because of that. Berserker is also another recommended class because of their 30 strength cap and 28 speed. ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment *Chapter 6x: Automatically join by the end of the chapter if he is still alive. Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |50% |0% |45% |55% |30% |25% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Radd Supported by *Kris *Radd Overall Quotes Help from Warren Death Quotes Epilogue Mystery of the Emblem Warren mercenary Caesar "After the war, he vanished without a trace." Shadow Dragon Hired Sword "History lost track of Caesar after the war. Perhaps he found work as a bodyguard; or perhaps some country made him a general." New Mystery of the Emblem Hired blade "Caesar vanished after the war. Records say he either lived happily with his sister, or lost his life in battle." Etymology Caesar’s name may have come from the term "Caesar", the name for rulers of the Roman Empire. The most notable of the Caesars was Caesar Julius, a famed Roman dictator credited for transforming the Roman Republic into an empire during his reign. He was eventually assassinated by a group of senators who conspired against him. Gallery File:Ceaser TCG1.jpg|Caesar, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Mercenary. Ceaser TCG2.jpg|Caesar, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Hero. CaeserFE1.png|Caesar's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. SeazerFE3.gif|Caeser's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:CaeserSD.png|Caesar's portrait in Shadow Dragon CaesarFE12.PNG|Caesar's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters